Ricky Weaver
by Unikitty723
Summary: How would things with Ricky Weaver change if Jack and Kim were dating?
1. Ricky Weaver

**Ricky Weaver**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Grace and I were talking and then Jack came over.

"Hey babe," Jack smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"All right attention everybody!" Principal Funderburg announced. "Thanks to a winning essay by Kim Crawford our school has one a concert from international pop sensation Ricky Weaver! Ok carry on."

"I can't believe I won!" I shouted.

"Wait, Kim you're into Ricky Weaver?" Jack asked.

"Um no, I'm not even sure who Ricky Weaver is." I lied.

"Really Kim?" Grace asked. "Cause your locker is a huge fan."

Grace opened up my locker and then everyone saw all of my Ricky Weaver posters and heard the Ricky Weaver song that was playing.

"Thanks a lot Grace," I growled trying to close my locker.

But Grace held it open we kept fighting and I eventually got it closed.

"All right, I'm a huge fan of Ricky," I admitted. "And I'm finally gonna meet him!"

I ran off.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"I'm starting to think she knows who she is," I said.

I walked into the dojo and everyone was there except for Kim. I got into my gi and started practicing and Kim walked into the dojo.

"I don't know Grace he could part his hair on left or the right, that's just what makes Ricky Ricky," She sighed.

"I can't believe that you like him," I said.

"Is there a problem Jack?" She asked.

"Ya, I don't want to lose my girlfriend to Ricky Weaver," I said.

"Don't worry you won't." She smiled.

"Good," I said.

"I love you Jack," She said.

"I love you too Kimmy," I said.

"Ok, don't ever call me Kimmy again," She said.

"No promises," I said. And then I leaned in and kissed her.

"Ewww gross!" Jerry said. "Seriously guys can't you do that somewhere else?"

"Ok, I smiled. "Come on, let's go change Kimmy."

We got changed into our normal clothes and Kim looked amazing in her dress.

"Ready to go Kimmy," I asked.

"Yep," She smiled. "Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise," I smiled.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"Where are we going? Can't you tell me?" I begged him.

"We're almost there," He smiled.

"Open your eyes," He said.


	2. I Love It

**Chapter 2**

**I Love It**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"Open your eyes," Jack said.

I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw. We were at the park at the gazebo and there was the sunset right in front of us. It was amazing!

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed.

"Like it?" Jack asked

"No," I smiled.

"Oh," Jack said looking disappointed.

"I love it!" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You missed," He frowned.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes and then kissed him on the lips.

Jack put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I put my arms around his neck and our kissing became a full make out session.

"EW!" We heard a voice say.

I pull away from Jack and look up to see Milton and Jerry staring at me.

"What are you doing?" Milton asked disgusted.

"What does it look like?" Jack asked.

"It looks like they're making out," Jerry said.

"Clearly," Milton groaned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"There's some dude in the dojo looking for you, Kim," Milton stated.

"Let's go," Jack said.

"The dojo's pretty far," I said.

"Here, hop on," Jack said and we ran off to the dojo and in the dojo I couldn't believe who I saw.


	3. I'm Looking For Kim Crawford

**Chapter 3**

**I'm Looking For Kim Crawford**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Ricky Weaver was in our dojo! He was arguing with Rudy.

"I'm looking for Kim Crawford!" Ricky yelled.

"She's not here!" Rudy shouted.

"Rudy!" I said.

"Quiet Kim!" He exclaimed.

"RUDY!" I shouted.

"WHAT KIM?" Rudy screamed. "Oh, Kim, hey," Rudy blushed.

"You must be Kim," Ricky smiled.

"You're. You're. You're," I started. I was so shocked I couldn't even finish one sentence.

"Hi Kim, I'm Ricky," He said.

"You're, you're, you're here in our dojo!" I exclaimed.

"Ya, I thought I should meet the winner before the concert," He smiled.

"I can't believe you're here!" I said.

"Kim, if it's ok with you, I would like to take you up onstage and have you dance with me during the concert."

"Me?Dance with you?" I asked.

"I'll see you tonight, wear something pretty," He said.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I was pretty mad that Kim was going to dance with Ricky Weaver. I mean, I'm her boyfriend. Also, I didn't really trust Ricky there was something off about him.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later Ricky," She smiled and ran off.

"What a doll," Ricky smirked. "Anyways I gotta go."

Ricky turned to leave but saw people outside the dojo with cameras.

"Oh great, the paparazzi are here," Ricky groaned. "How did they know I was here?"

"You have a limo parked in the parking lot with a license plate that says weavermobile," I pointed out.

"I have to go," He said and put his sunglasses on and tried to get away from the crowd.

Eventually I helped him get rid of the paparazzi and they ran.

"You saved my life! Do you like cheeseburgers?" He asked.


	4. He's A Monster

**Chapter 4**

**He's A Monster**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my luck right now! I was on a private jet with international pop star Ricky Weaver eating an amazing cheeseburger from San Francisco.

"I can't believe that we went all the way to San Francisco for a cheeseburger," I said.

"Well what's the point of having a private jet if you don't use it?" He asked.

"Good point," I said.

We landed the private jet and then went into the school. The staff was setting up the stage for the concert.

"Thanks for the burger Ricky," I said.

"No problem," He smiled. "Hey are you and Kim like an item?"

"Ya, she's my girlfriend," I said.

"Well not for long," Ricky smiled.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I said not for long. I like Kim and she's going to be my girlfriend," He said.

I couldn't believe that Ricky was trying to steal my girlfriend from me! I had to warn Kim.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Grace and I went shopping for a dress yesterday and I was so excited to dance with Ricky! I was putting on lip gloss when I saw Jack run up to me.

"Hey Jack," I smiled.

"You look beautiful," Jack blushed.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Kim, you can't go dance with Ricky," Jack said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He's going to ask you out after the concert," He told me.

"Jack why are you so worried about this," I asked him.

"Because I love you and I don't want to lose you to that monster," He said.

I have to admit he is really cute when he is jealous but I don't believe him.

"Jack, Ricky isn't that shallow," I said.

"Yes he is!" Jack argued.

"You're making him sound like some sort of monster," I said.

"He is a monster! He's a private jet flying, San Francisco burger buying, hot-tubbing, doll haired monster," Jack said.

"Ok that's just a bunch of word salad," I said.

"Kim, look I love you and I know you're a fan of Ricky," Jack started.

"But?" I asked.

"But I don't want you dancing with him," Jack said. "Kim, I love you and I don't want to lose you to him."

"Jack, I'm dancing with Ricky," I said.

I closed my locker and walked away.


	5. You're Unbelievable

**Chapter 5**

**You're Unbelievable**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I was so excited to dance with Ricky! I was disappointed that Jack didn't think that Ricky was a good guy. Ricky came on stage and started singing.

"Kim! KIM!" I heard a voice scream.

I turned around to see Jack right in front of me.

"Jack, you're unbelievable!" I said.

"Kim, I'm not letting you dance with that guy," Jack said.

"Jack, I'm dancing with Ricky," I said.

Ricky came down to me and offered me his hand to dance. I reached out to take his hand and we start to walk up the stage. However, Jack took my other hand and started to pull me the other way.

"Let go!" I said and threw him back.

After the concert Ricky took me "backstage".

"I had a great time Ricky," I said.

"Me too," He said. Ricky started to lean in and try to kiss me.

"Woah! Woah! WOAH!" I said. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm kissing my new girlfriend!" He smirked.

"Don't smirk! Only Jack is cute when he does that!" I said.

"Come on babe, don't be like that," He said.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted. "Have a nice flight Ricky."

I grabbed Ricky's arm and threw him across the room.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I ran into the room where Kim was and I saw her fighting with Ricky. I never knew she thought it was cute when I smirk. Anyways, I saw Ricky fly across the room and land on the snack table.

"Kim are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya, I am," She said. "Bu bye Ricky." And with that, she walked out.

"I can't believe that she turned me down!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Kim's my girlfriend and she knows better than that!" I said.

"Well, there's another girl I can ask out in Kansas City. She is SO hot!" Ricky exclaimed. "It's good being famous."

"Not always," I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I opened the door and let the paparazzi in. They started taking pictures of him in his guacamole in his hair, I smirked and walked out.


	6. I Love You

**Chapter 6**

**I Love You**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I feel so bad about yelling at Jack about Ricky.

"Kim are you ok?" Jack asked as he ran up.

"Ya, I'm really sorry about not believing you," I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Kimmy, it's ok," He said.

"I feel bad," I said.

"Don't," He said.

Jack took his finger and lifted up my chin. His brown eyes looked so cute! Anyways, he leaned in and kissed me.

"Uh Jack? Kim? What are you doing?" We heard a voice that we knew that was Eddie's.

"Should we go somewhere else?" I asked.

"Ya, let's go," Jack said.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Kim and I went back to the gazebo and watched the sunset. Kim put her head on my shoulder and we sat there a while watching the sunset.

"I love you Jack," She said looking up at me.

"I love you too Kimmy," I smiled.

Kim looked up and kissed me. She put her arms around my neck and then I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. We kept on kissing until it was about to get dark. We walked down to the dojo and her mom was waiting for her.

"I had an amazing time Jack," She smiled.

"Me too," I smiled.

We leaned in for one last kiss and she had to leave. It turned out to be a great night.


End file.
